


dying to meet me

by terraven



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autistic Gansey, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Gansey, Open Relationship, Pining, bff blue, confused/questioning gansey, gansey took a gap year bc hes a privileged fuck, henry n blue are a background couple uwu, non glendower au, past trauma, pynch. pynch is the ldr, ronans gay for gansey too but thats a different fic my friends, the pig. because i relate. i too have a shitty camaro i fuckin love, this takes place like.......two or three years after they graduate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraven/pseuds/terraven
Summary: They have an unspoken understanding; Gansey comes to Adam when something's wrong, but he'll never tell what it is.





	dying to meet me

**Author's Note:**

> hey this sucks im a faggot
> 
> i rly like autistic gansey so uhh thank u @princex_n please go read their fics i fucking LOVE THEM
> 
> catch me on tumblr @yagvmi

Gansey is 20 minutes outside of Adam's college grounds when the Pig breaks down. She sputters, choking for another mile before she starts to slow down, and Gansey manages to pull her over on the side of county road Y.

He always takes the back roads. Why does he always take the back roads? No one's ever there to stop and help.

 

Adam is in the middle of his economics II class when Gansey texts him asking for help. It's written articulately, carrying the same tone with which the sender speaks. _I hate to bother you but she didn't make it past mile marker 128. Could you please come help me? I'll reimburse you for gas._ A fond smile crawls to Adam's face before he shakes his head and starts to gather his belongings, textbooks in his bag, phone in his pocket. He leans over to the blonde he shares three classes with and asks her if she could please lend him her notes tomorrow, because he needs to go. She nods and tells him to go ahead, so he scoots through the aisle of seats and down the stairs of the lecture hall, slipping out the door as he texts Gansey a quick _“omw.”_

 

When Adam pulls up, Gansey is leaning into the hood of the camaro, his hands gripping the edge of the car as he peers into the engine. The front of his white button up is spattered with grease, his sleeves pulled up, his brow furrowed in concentration. Adam knows that Gansey is really putting his all into trying to figure it out, but he's not the brightest when it comes to vehicles. 

“Hey,” Adam says casually, stepping out of his car and shutting the door behind him. He puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans and cocks a brow as he moves toward his friend. “How's that working out for you?”

“Ah! Adam,” Gansey turns toward him, hands on his hips, grin wide. “You're here! Fantastic! You see, I'm an idiot.” Adam laughs at that, and Gansey finds his smile growing. That laugh could make his day no matter what.

“Shoulda taken shop class.” He brushes past Gansey, glancing at the mess that is the workings of Gansey's precious baby. “God, this is gunked up.”

“I'm gonna take it to a detailer next week.” he says this, but Adam knows he won't. The only person Gansey trusts with his car is himself and Adam.

He opens the fluid cap and sighs. For a car he cares a lot about, Gansey hardly knows how to take care of it. Adam had tried to teach him, a few times in fact; including the first time they'd ever met. It always fell on deaf ears, and the idea of charging Gansey every time he had to fix his car had occurred to him more than a few times. “Are you ever going to listen to me?” Adam asked as he leaned out of the car and slammed the hood shut, turning to Gansey. “You care about this car? Take care of it.”

Gansey smiled sheepishly. “Maybe on one of your weekends off you'll have to give me a full course!”

“I have,” Adam mumbled, but moved toward the driver's side and leaned into the interior to turn the key. The engine rumbled once, then turned over, and Gansey immediately began to clap and shout. 

“Adam Parrish! Truly a god among men!” He calls, clasping his hands onto Adam's shoulder. “What would I do without you?”

“Get a new car,” he replies, chuckling. “Now are you ready to go? I have an intro to filmography class in an hour.”

Gansey slides into the pig, revving the engine before shouting out the window, “Lead the way, tiger!”

 

Gansey sits in Adam's dorm room, his fan going in the background, and feels completely at home. Adam and his roommates rooms are connected by the bathroom, so Gansey can come to stay whenever he likes without disturbing anyone—which happens to be often.

Gansey comes to see Adam at least three times a month, and usually spends anywhere from three to five days. Adam never asks why, and Gansey never gives a reason; they have an unspoken understanding, and Gansey couldn't be happier. He sits up in Adam's bed and looks around the room. Adam will not be back for another 45 minutes, but that's okay. Just examining Adam's living space makes the other feel a little better.

There are polaroids on Adam's cork board, the whole gang in picture strips, ticket stubs, and handwritten letters. Notes from Blue, both when she and Adam were dating and after they broke up; memories of movies that Gansey knows Adam and Ronan saw together on dates; pressed plants from Henry, laminated onto paper; the occasional selfie with Noah, his smudgy face split in a grin; the lengthy multi-paged letters Gansey has been known to send to Adam, late at night, when the chirps of the birds in Henrietta are overwhelming to him.

Gansey has left a few of his books and journals in this dorm room. He reaches into Adam's bed side table, where he knows his copy of analytical essays on the ancient welsh kings sits. He pulls it out, pressing his hand onto the smooth paperback cover, brushing over small tears and rips in the worn out, well read book. Settling back into the pillows, Gansey opens it to his latest dog ear and immerses himself in the writings, the smell of soap and a light cologne relaxing him until Adam gets out of class.

 

Gansey asleep in his bed, book clasped to his chest, is a sight Adam has grown fond of. He drops his bag on his desk chair and closes his door behind him, moving toward the bed and placing a hand on Gansey's shoulder.

“Gansey,” he says, voice soft. “Hey, Gansey.” Gansey's eyes slowly start to flutter open, his sleepy gaze locking on to Adam not unlike a cat's.

“You're back,” he mumbles, sitting up. The book falls off his chest and onto the bed, closing without a bookmark. Gansey groans, picking it up and flipping through the pages idly. “Well, there goes my page. Damn.”

“You've read that book three times, Gansey. Come on, are you hungry? We can go grab something.”

“Sure. Let me grab my shoes.” Adam grabs his car keys as Gansey slips on his boat shoes, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Where were you thinking? I'll buy.”

“You _always_ buy. I'm making sure you don't even see the check.”

“That's just cruel and unusual, Adam.”

 

Gansey is pushing his green beans around his plate, his steak only missing a few bites. Adam watches him, the way he slowly brings a green bean to his mouth, and chews on it thoughtfully, like it were a fine wine. He sips his water and continues to play with his food before Adam speaks up.

“So how long am I being graced with your presence?” he asks, taking a bite of his garlic mashed potatoes. “I don't have any classes tomorrow, but I do have work at 8:30. I get out at 6.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Gansey answers, putting down his fork. Adam tries not to grimace at the small amount of food he's eaten. “I was supposed to spend some time with Henry and Jane this weekend, but they were busy.” The usual Gansey smile returns to his face as he lifts his eyes to look at his friend. “Which is fine. It's been a while since I visited anyway.”

Adam knows it hasn't been a while. It's been two weeks, which is nothing in Gansey time. Two weeks is like a month in Ronan time, two weeks in Blue time, and a couple days in Gansey time. When Adam looks him in the eye, he knows there's something Gansey can't say, and that's fine. Forcing things out of him has never turned out well for any of them, and he won't often be open about it to any of them. 

“Well, it's cool. I'm glad we can hang out. You know, some of my classmates don't even think you're real.”

“Don't think I'm real? Are you saying I'm too outlandish, Adam Parrish?” His perfect smile makes something in Adam's stomach turn. Sometimes he hates Gansey's masks.

 

That night, when Gansey is in the shower, Adam texts Ronan. _do you know if henry and blue were busy this weekend?_ Ronan answers within five minutes.

_they werent. that what dick told u?_

_yeah._

_nah, they werent busy. blue told my gansey cancelled on them last minute. then he told me he was gonna go see u. sorry i didnt come btw im swamped atm_

_it's fine baby. i'll see you next weekend though, right? <3_

_of course_ Ronan sends a selfie of he and Chainsaw, and the smile that comes to Adam's face is almost embarassing. He puts down his phone and digs in his bag for his economics homework, glazing over the assignment before he decides to do it tomorrow. 

Gansey comes out of the shower in his loose boxers and Aglionby Rowing Club hoodie. They lay next to each other, and even as Adam feels himself fading into sleep, he knows Gansey won't. Before he turns over, he catches a glimpse of Gansey staring out the window next to Adam's bed, the mask gone. His eyes are serious, his jaw set in stone. Adam wants to ask what he's thinking about, but knows it won't get him anywhere. He rolls over, his back facing Gansey, and closes his eyes. They have an unspoken understanding; Gansey comes to Adam when something's wrong, but he'll never tell what it is. And Adam will always be there for him through his silent turmoil.


End file.
